te espero sentada
by mirtiangis
Summary: te espero sentada, desde que te conosi es asi, no se cuando vendras ni como llegaras, solo se que me das un poco de felicidad pero aparaa eso te esperare sentada...


La historia no me pertenece, sino ya habría hecho feliz a todos xD espero y les guste.

**Te espero sentada**

Era otro día como siempre sumida en mi rutina… buscaba trabajos temporales donde me pudiera ver linda ofreciendo productos para el servicio de la sociedad. Esta mañana no tenia ánimos de salir a trabajar solo quería quedarme en casa a intentar superar mi soledad, desde que Nana solía ir a la casa de Ren me sentía sola, aunque la miraba a diario en los ensayos de la banda no era lo mismo necesitaba de la compañía de Nana o de Takumi.

Llame a la agencia para la cual trabajo y dije que estaba un poco enferma y que no asistiría que si me daban el día libre, me dijeron que no había problema así que decidí levantarme tarde de la cama no pretendía hacer nada hasta que mi teléfono celular sonó… veo el identificador de llamadas me sorprendo acaso será cosa del destino o ¿el Rey Demonio lo ah planeado todo para el día de hoy?

Decido contestar- hola… habla Nana- el silencio del otro lado de la bocina hasta que su voz se escucha,

-Hola… Nana, soy Takumi, dime ¿que planes tienes para hoy?- su voz era sencillamente sensual sabia que no me negaría pero ¿Por qué siempre es igual?

Salgo de mi trance y le contesto- ah no tengo planes porque me lo dices- le dije con un tono de voz un tanto nervioso.

- A por nada- cuelga y me quedo con cara de que pasa aquí? sabia que me haría una de sus jugadas ya estoy mas que acostumbrada.

Sorprendida y enojada decido tomar un baño e ir a donde Junko aunque se que me regañara por cualquier cosa que diga haga.

Después de un delicioso baño en la tina busco mi vestido mas lindo que tengo me maquillo y decido caminar por la orilla del rió que esta cerca del edificio de nuestra casa.

¿Cómo estará Nana esta mañana? me pregunto mientras tomo un te que me gustaría a ver tomado en una linda cafetería, pero mi economía cada día se ve mas afectada por mi falta de trabajo fijo y aun así me doy el lujo de faltar los pocos días que si tengo trabajo.

Tomo mi teléfono celular y marco el ya familiar numero para mi… suena una...Dos…tres y cuatro veces pero nana no contesta, que pasara.

Lo dejo así y camino después de terminar mi refrigerio, me doy cuenta que llego a la estación de trenes y tomo uno aah iré a ver a Nobu y a Shin se que a ellos no les molesta mi presencia.

Llego a la casa de Nobu y sale mi querido Shin un tanto despeinado y con cara de desvelo, lo hizo de nuevo ahora se que ha hecho de nuevo trabajar para complacer mujeres, debo persuadirlo para que lo deje no es bueno para el, y no solo para el si no para la banda.

Me abraza y me da un tierno beso en la mejilla- hachi que bueno que has llegado… ¿me harías el desayuno?-solo me río con tal comentario mientras se escucha el grito de nobu- prepárate algo tu, no dependas de hachi!!!!- me río con mas intensidad y me invitan a pasar.

- en realidad no me molesta cocinar para ti Shin y dime ¿que te apetece desayunar?- , le pregunto con una ligera sonrisa en mis labios.

- quiero hot kaques- lo dice con una tierna expresión de niño mimado de la cual no me puedo resistir, si algún día tengo un hijo quisiera tan tierno y lindo como Shin.

- pero que te pasa Shin, como puedes pedirle eso a hachi, ves que viene de visita y la explotas- le dice nobu un tanto molesto.

- no te preocupes Nobu, Shin esta en crecimiento así que debe alimentarse bien y el desayuno es importante…- se lo dijo entre risas no puedo resistirme este par siempre me hacen reír y sentirme como en casa.

Mi móvil vuelve a sonar, veo el identificador y es Takumi otra ves y pienso le contesto o ¿no? levanto mi celular y contesto.

- hola habla Nana- esta ves menos nerviosa- solo lo escucho respirar y contesta

- Nana necesito verte ¿donde estas?- su voz suena desesperada no se que hacer.

-estoy en casa de Nobu y Shin y tu- no termino de responder cuando ah colgado.

no puedo creer esta celoso, se preocupa por mi que pasa, no lo entiendo y tengo tal cara de asombro que Shin me habla y no le escucho.

-hachi, hachi! Nana!- me siento confundida no se que demonios pasa.

- ah debo irme no me siento bien- les digo con tono nervioso y sobre todo con un poco de temor.

- era Takumi verdad- nobu lo dijo de manera tajante me dolía desde que el se declaro enemigo de Takumi y prometerse ser mejor que el me siento tan mal.

-si quiere verme así que me voy- me despido le doy un beso en la frente a Shin y salgo casi corriendo y entre mis despidos- Shin no te preocupes luego te cocinare lo que quieras esta bien-.

Salgo directo al apartamento 707 mi hogar y espero sentada junto a la ventana que Takumi llame o se aparezca por el lugar.

Es casi las seis de la tarde y nada ni llamadas, ni mensajes de texto y mucho menos su presencia, porque será que Takumi es tan complicado de entender, creo que preferiría a Nana como mi pareja en caso de que ella fuera un hombre.

El timbre suena me levanto un tanto emocionada esta vez estoy segura de que Takumi vendrá mi instinto me lo dice. Abro la puerta y cual es mi sorpresa.

- hola…hachi estoy de regreso ¿me extrañaste mi lindo cachorrito?- me dice un enérgica Nana y al fondo unas risas que no eran de otros si no de Yasu y Ren.

Pongo cara de decepción y digo- bienvenidos a casa- casi en un suspiro mi instinto ha fallado de nuevo casi terminan las vacaciones de trapnest y Takumi se olvido de mi claro un poco.

Nana me exige algo de cerveza y Ren la reprende por tratarme como su sirvienta, a mi no me molesta en absoluto siento que mi vocación es servir a los demás.

Ya entrados en la platica Ren comenta que Takumi es raro y que no encuentra a nadie que lo dome, a me da risas sus comentarios y no es por nada pero creo que Ren tiene razón ese hombre necesita una responsabilidad fuerte mas que el trabajo para ser feliz.

Tocan de nuevo la puerta meno mi rabo como me dice Nana tal ves esta ves si sea el, lo necesito lo extraño y me hace falta estar entre sus brazos.

Abro y oh decepción son Nobu y Shin, este ultimo abrazándome como siempre, en eso me doy cuenta que no vienen solo Junko y Kyosuke puff vuelvo a suspirar y escucho comentario ago incomodo de parte de Nana aunque es verdad.

- ya hachi no suspires tanto que tu príncipe de cabello largo no vendrá- que cruel es Nana es normal que sea así conmigo ya se que el no es el hombre perfecto pero me trata como a mi me gusta un tanto minada.

Comenzamos a jugar mahjong Shin parece ganar en todas las jugadas, comienzo a aburrirme si tan solo Takumi estuviera aquí no estaríamos con ellos rió en mis interiores al recordar lo que usualmente hacemos el y yo.

El móvil de Ren suena, sonríe picadamente y cuelga algo le dice a Nana al oído. Ella parece aceptar se levanta y nos dice- nosotros nos vamos Hachi no quisiera dejarte sola pero Ren esta muy caliente esta noche y debo calmar sus ganas-.

Ren se pone colorado con el comentario de Nana y replica- Nana no eras tu quien quería practicar esa nuevas poses del kamasutra que viste en una película de yuri?- lo dice de tal manera que nana le responde pero esta ves no con palabras, lo comienza a golpear.

- a Nana así que te gustan las películas de Yuri-Shin de que hablas pienso.

- así a Shin le gustan esas películas no me deja dormir por las noches con en pretexto de saber mas- nobu contesta un poco molesto, no se cual es la razón pero lo no quiero saber mas.

- Shin, Nobu, Nana y ren creo que deberíamos irnos tenemos cosas que hacer mañana- taran!!! Sale Yasu al recate de todos aunque no se porque pienso así.

- cierto Junko también nosotros nos vamos ¿tenemos que ir a clases temprano recuerdas?- aaa también ellos se van, que hacerles a este paso siempre estaré sola.

Me despido de todos ellos, cierro la puerta del apartamento y me pongo a limpiar el pequeño desastre de botes de cerveza, cajetillas de cigarro y los platos de comida, mañana si iré a trabajar así que debo dejar limpio apara no estar a las prisas.

Es tarde casi media noche, ¿que estará haciendo Takumi? aaa mi mente divaga y lo imagino con otra mujer, pero me doy cuenta que nosotros nos somos novios, simplemente amantes aunque me duela así es.

Termino de limpiar y me siento junto a la ventana y observo el río, me da melancolía el estar sola, aunque se que Nana siempre estará conmigo, me siento sola ella tiene a Ren y no soy su prioridad nuecero uno, y tampoco la de Takumi.

Mientras veo por la ventana reconozco ese mercedes van negro algo llamativo y veo al hombre que esta recargado en el fumando uno de sus cigarrillos, ¿acaso deliro de nuevo es tanta mi necesidad de estar con el, que ya lo imagino?.

Voy a mi habitación y me pongo algo bonito, me perfumo y maquillo incluso mas que si fuera un viernes esperando una cita, que tal vez no llegara.

Tocan el timbre me recargo en la puerta.

-¿quien es?- pregunto esperando su respuesta.

-habré Nana soy yo Takumi y creo que alguien viene- en ese momento abro la puerta y me abraza no espera a que cierre la puerta, me besa de manera desesperada como si en verdad me necesitara.

Me suelta de su amarre y se dirige a la mesa que esta en la ventana, se recarga en ella y me saluda con una sonrisa a la cual hace que no le niego nada. Cierro la puerta con el cerrojo.

-¿quieres beber una cerveza?- le digo un tanto seria sentida por lo que me había hecho esta mañana, aunque por otro lado estaba feliz no se olvido de mi y esta aquí.

- si por favor- serio, sobrio sin ninguna expresión me responde.

Me inclino a nuestra pequeña nevera para sacar dos cervezas, al voltear Takumi ya estaba en mi habitación.

Camino hasta llegar allí, le doy una de las cervezas y el la pone en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama. Yo por lo tanto abro la mía y comienzo a beber, no es justo para mi estar en una relación así, se que me daña pero ¿Por qué no lo termino?

Takumi me ve y se ríe, me jala del brazo y me besa, ese beso se torna muy apasionado, no me resisto ni un poco, se como terminara esta noche.

Al amanecer Takumi esta a mi lado con su hermoso cabello cubriéndole la cara, le quito uno de sus mechones para observarle mejor, creo que me ha sentido atrapa mi mano en la suya, la besa y me dice una ves mas.

-Nana se mía por siempre- yo sonrió por tal halago pero porque por siempre y no me dice que me ama, eso lo se el no me ama el solo ama a su trabajo.

Le preparo un desayuno y esta atento a mi, antes de irse me hace el amor de nuevo termino cansada, creo que no iré a trabajar de nuevo me visto de manera lenta y cansada.

Al pararnos frente a la puerta me besa en la frente y me dice.

- Nana espera por mi volveré te lo prometo-

Se que volverá, pero lo malo es que debo esperarle una ves mas sentada, porque no se cuando regresara.

Así es como le espero desde que nos conocimos le espero sentada pues me canso de esperarlo de pie.

Hola! que tal pues aquí con nuevo fan fin, aunque es muy pequeño me inspire y zuazz vean lo que salio, se que esta ves no es de sailor moon pero es d un anime que wow me encanta y me mata y me hace llorar xD si estoy loca no me lo recuerden bueno este fanfic es el regalo de cumpleaños de mi amiga lucero que ya esta en sus 2…. no diré el otro numero k después la hago sentir viejita jajá bueno espero y les guste y me dejen reviwe's. Nos vemos en mi siguiente locura.

REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS ADELANTADO PARA LU!! TE KIERO MOCOSAAA


End file.
